Scream
by azurezury
Summary: Takes place after Tarrlok kidnaps Korra M for brief non-con/graphic violence


When the satomobile rolled to a stop, Korra felt like the only thing keeping her bones together was her skin. Everything hurt so badly. Especially her head. She could feel a distinct heartbeat in the back of her skull and with each passing moment it seemed to intensify. The doors opened and she rolled lightly, glaring at Tarrlok's smug face. She gathered her strength and attempted to sit herself up so she could perhaps get at him somehow.

But the moment she moved, he reached a hand out and she felt her body stiffen and lock in place. She wanted to scream and a muffled sound escaped her lips, her pupils dilating as adrenaline started pumping through her body again. "You sick bastard," she whispered as he grabbed her foot and pulled her out with a jerk. Her body bounced as it hit the gravely road and the pain in her head exploded. "You will regret crossing me Avatar. If you had simply cooperated, none of this would be happening right now." She struggled as he began to straighten her body out on the road. He moved to stand over her, squatting down so he could hold her face in his hand. She tried to take in a deep breath, to pull some fire out and hopefully blast the skin off of his face, but nothing happened.

"You're so vulnerable like this. I could do anything I wanted to." His voice trailed off and his fingers slid down her neck, delicately grasping the column of her throat. Her eyes widened just a fraction. His hand continued their descent and she felt like retching as his fingers trailed down her chest, stroking over her. She wanted to shut her eyes, to look away, but he held her face still as his fingers continued. "And I could make you enjoy it." She felt a rush of blood go straight to her core, her body tightening. "I would never." She managed to spit on his face and smirk faintly as he scowled and wiped his cheek off. One hand moved to her injured side and her body seized up as his fingers dug into the wound he had made there. She wanted to pull away, to curl into herself and protect her body.

But she just couldn't.

His fingers left her side and he stood up, stepping away. She let out a soft breath. Perhaps he wasn't going to assault her. That thought flew out the window as a strong kick landed into her side. She felt cracking. Probably her ribs. He kicked her again and this time blood came out of her mouth. The third kick made her land on her side and she feebly tried to pull into herself. But he wouldn't have it. He held her body straight. When he kicked her back, she saw stars. "Not so tough now are we, Avatar?" Another kick. More stars. She was starting to lose consciousness. She hoped that she would, so she wouldn't have to suffer any more. She needed time to regroup. He bent down, picking up her arm and twisted it. Twisted it so hard that she felt things popping and breaking. He moved to her fingers and took great delight in breaking each one with tiny snaps. He dropped that arm and moved to push her onto her other side, repeating the process. He was chuckling at her obvious pain - the sweat dripping down the back of her neck and dampening her hair, her dilated eyes, her harsh breathing.

She heard him walk away and she prayed that he was leaving her, that he was bored of her.

"ARGH!" he had suddenly come around with a rather large rock and had slammed it against her knees. Her entire body withered in pain and she felt bones creaking and splitting. A kick came up to her stomach and more blood dripped out of her mouth. He repeated this once, twice. Until she was sure that he had lodged her liver and stomach up in her ribs with her shuddering lungs. He turned her onto her back with a nudge of a foot and she stared up at him, his form blurry. His face bent down close to hers and she could tell he was smirking. "Last chance Avatar. Apologize and maybe I'll take some pity on you."

She was having trouble catching her breath. Her body had started going numb and her head was threatening to split open. But she managed to form the words needed. She could feel her heart quivering in her chest, struggling to pump through the pain.

"Suck it Tarrlok."

"As you wish."

The rush of blood in her head made her scream.

A scream that seemed to bubble up inside and come out with such force that she though the earth was shaking around her. And she screamed. Screamed so much that she stopped breathing.

She screamed for the pain.

She screamed for the anger.

She screamed for those who she had let down.

She continued to scream until she found herself being choked up on her own blood, and then it became a gurgling sound that made Tarrlok throw back his head and laugh. He put a foot on her chest, pressing down hard. He made his fingers into a fist and she felt her heart stutter as he shut off the blood flow for a few seconds before releasing, causing her trunk to radiate in pain. She was starting to flicker in and out, barely holding onto consciousness.

"Sweet dreams, Avatar."

The swift kick upside her head made everything go black.

Blessed sleep took over her.


End file.
